With the ever increasing network scale, there are more and more users, emergence of technologies such as virtualization helps multiple users to better utilize the network, meanwhile, it also present higher requirement for flexibility of the network. Support for multiple users needs to share network resource, and also needs to perform isolation among multiple users to ensure security. Software Defined Networking can satisfy user's flexibility demand for network, but meanwhile it will also cause network performance degradation, because processing load will occur both at switch or server side, thereby encounter processing bottleneck.